Gloomsverse
by mewsugarpudd
Summary: When a fight between Harold and Wallis goes to far how will the gloom brothers cope when the Dark overlord gets involved?


Hi so this is the first Gloomverse story I've written if there's any typos its Kisshufan4ever's fault as she is the one typing this up.

* * *

Whilst living with Wallis, one had to put up with a lot of annoying things. For the Assistant, one of these things would always be getting up at the buttcrack of dawn for whatever godawful antics Wallis had planned. So when she heard a loud bang, she clung a little tighter to her covers and prayed that today would be the one-day that Wallis chose to be merciful (As if that was likely).

After a few seconds in which nothing occurred, the Assistant cautiously poked her head out of the covers, cracking one eye open to peak at the door. There was no sign of Wallis, and no sign that her door had even been opened. Assistant yawned as she sat up and glanced around properly. Still no sign of Wallis. Assistant was about to lie back down and go to sleep (consequences be damned), when another crash emanated from downstairs.

Bolting upright the assistant swung themselves out of bed and stumbled down the hallway towards the staircase. Peering over the balcony, assistant was alarmed to see Wallis and Harold fighting furiously. She tried to rush down the stairs to stop them, but ended up tripping over one of Wallis' obnoxious hand mirrors that he had left on the stairs for some unknown reason (the assistant swore in her head that her life was huge cosmic joke).

She landed in a crumpled heap at the bottom though thankfully nothing appeared to be broken and could only watch dazedly as the brothers continued to battle, hurling insults at one another seemingly unaware of her presence.

"Well at least I'm not a dirty; leaving hobo who still sleeps with a teddy bear". Wallis screeched as he managed to punch Harold in the face.

Harold grimaced as his lip split, blood slowly streaming down his chin. Both boys were obviously injured with Harold sporting his split lip and bruised face whilst also favouring his left leg and Wallis bearing many small cuts (presumably from sharpened candy weapons). One lemon head was sitting on Harold's shoulder, cheering about how the dark overlord would be pleased.

"Oh yeah? Well at least I'm not afraid of storms" Harold retorts red eyes alight with fury. Wallis laughed bitterly.

"No, but your only real friends are a hobo who only likes you for you candy and my Assistant who only knows you because of me!" Harold recoils momentarily at this before getting right up in Wallis' face.

"Yeah, well you're a selfish self-obsessed jerk who thinks he's better than everyone else!" Wallis scoffed at this one again swinging for his brother, who brought up a lollipop staff to block the blow.

"Oh, I know that I'm better than everyone else, especially you." The "you" was snarled with particular venom as Wallis knocked the sweet stuff out of the way. But didn't resume his physical attack straight away. Instead, he focuses a completely scathing look, filled with so much disgust that it froze Assistants lungs up as they were about to intervene.

"I'm better than you because I have a nice house to live in that i bought with money that I earned, not money that I stole from my family. I'm better than you because I have fans and friends that adore me for my personality rather than my ability to make candy appear. And finally, I'm better than you because I am not a FREAK who didn't even gain magic until he was seventeen!"

Wallis punctuated this final exclamation with a punch to the stomach that Harold didn't even attempt to doge collapsing to the ground and allowing his hat to shadow his face. Assistant as if she had been sucker punched herself. If Wallis thought Harold was a freak for only getting magic at the age of seventeen, what did he truly think of her who hadn't gained magic at all.

Complete silence fell across the main hall, only interrupted by Wallis' ragged breaths. Then Harold looked up, and the Assistants stomach clenched. Those red eyes were filled with misery, and tears pooled up at their corners.

"I may be a freak, but I'm not a liar. I didn't take your money this time. Thanks for telling me your real opinion of me on my birthday." His voice was low but it somehow carried over to the Assistant, Suddenly, Harold jumped up and sprinted at the mansion.

Wallis's shoulders tensed, and the assistant could see the moment that he realised exactly what he had said. He instantly raced towards the door, and bounced off of a candy cane barricade, falling to the ground and dropping his wand in the process. The star topped wand skidded over to the Assistant who finally managed to haul herself up, snatching up the wand in the process.

Wallis span round, and for the first time registered the Assistants presence.

"Do ... do you really think people who don't obtain magic, or obtain magic later than the norm, are freaks?" Assistant questioned quietly. Wallis flinched at the word freak, face pale and eyes brimming with guilty tears.

"Of course not! I was just so angry at him, and with my money missing..."

"What missing money?" Assistant cut in, clamping down the relief they secretly felt that Wallis didn't think that they were a freak with the image of Harold's devastate face.

"I accidentally left my wallet back in my room at the theatre in which we met yesterday evening, and it definitely had money in it. But when I got there this morning the wallet was empty! And that was were Harold stole from me last time, so I just assumed ..." Wallis trailed off, shifting awkwardly.

"Then Harold couldn't have stole the money; he didn't leave the mansion at all last night!"

"How do you know that?" Wallis inquired looking puzzled.

"Harold and I stayed up playing video games until late last night. We got kind of competitive and didn't realize how late it was. By the time we stopped playing, there's no way Harold could of made it to the theatre and back before this morning." Wallis visibly recoiled, taking his hat off and running his hand through his hair agitatedly. Sighing he reclaimed his wand from the Assistant.

"I have to find him, Before this gets any worse." With a flick of his wand, Wallis removed the candy obstacle. To reveal that it was raining. Heavily. Wallis winced. Harold had run out in nothing but his hat and his pyjamas (that Wallis had bought him).

"Well, surely now it cant get any worse." He declared. As if by magic Evets appeared, proffering the phone.

"Your mother is calling, saying something about wanting to wish Harold a happy birthday". Wallis' face contorted.

"I'm doomed." He muttered.


End file.
